


Prompt!!

by cupp_of_tea



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupp_of_tea/pseuds/cupp_of_tea
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Kudos: 1





	Prompt!!

Prompt Idea: Red, White, and Baby Blue

Alex and Henry have a kid. That's it. I just realized this was kind of a shitty prompt. Whatever. If you use it, please credit me!

Cast:

Lucas Till as Henry

Matthew Daddario as Alex


End file.
